Evaluate $\sqrt{-72k}$ where $k = -2$.
Let's plug $k = {-2}$ into $\sqrt{-72k}$. $\phantom{=}\sqrt{-72k}$ $=\sqrt{-72 \cdot ({-2})}$ $= \sqrt{144}$ $=12$